Realizations
by Flame of the Shadows
Summary: Kazuma comes to a revelation about Nora.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nora. Though I wish I did.**

Realizations

"Nora!"

It was the cry of a desperate soul, one who could not bear to lose the owner of the name. Kazuma fell to his knees next to his stray, ignoring the rocks cutting into his legs through the jeans he was wearing.

Nora lay in a small pool of his own blood that was slowly turning the dry dirt into mud, Fall's sword through his heart.

"Nora," Kazuma managed to choke out as his nerveless fingers dropped the katana he had been holding and reached for the prone form.

The grinning Fall roughly yanked his sword free from his enemy's chest, enjoying the sight of the grieving Kazuma. Laughter passed through his lips as he watched the horror in the eyes of the Dark Liege and her minions at the sight of the limp body of the Cerberus.

Kazuma's shaking fingers met with the soft skin of Nora's neck. His search was in vain, no pulse stirred the demon's veins. Tears fell unnoticed from eyes glazed over with agony. A scream of grief and hopelessness tore from his throat as his arms wrapped themselves around the corpse of his demon and pulled him into their first and last embrace.

Rivan couldn't bring himself to truly believe that the brat was dead. No, it couldn't be. His heart throbbed and tears dripped down his cheeks as Kazuma's cry of anguish shook him to his core. He watched silently as the body of his friend was clutched tightly by the distraught human.

Kazuma felt himself shaking, losing his composure, but he didn't care; he felt empty. His world had given way to a void, a black hole that he could not escape. He saw Fall raise his sword in preparation to kill him through dead eyes. He knew that if he didn't move he would die, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Fall had to ignore the urge to shiver at the eyes that looked at him. Once so full of life, they were now dead. Still he raised his blade for the killing blow.

From the void of his mind, Kazuma stared transfixed at the crimson drops of his love's blood on Fall's sword. Rage lit the black void in flickering flames, temporarily driving away the icy emptiness.

His once dead eyes were lit by unholy flames of wrath as fingers clamped down on the cold hilt of his sword and ran it through the stomach of his love's killer, the sword penetrating all the way through his body so that it could be seen on the other side. He twisted the sword savagely within Fall before ripping his now bloody blade from the dying one's abdomen.

Fall dropped to his knees, green eyes wide in disbelief and shock as his life poured out of the wound in his stomach.

Once more the katana bit into flesh, severing the head of Fall, killing him instantaneously.

As quickly as the rage had overpowered Kazuma, it left, leaving the black emptiness in its place. His eyes, once more void of any emotion, looked down upon Nora's face. Tears continued to roll down his face silently, grief beginning to weave its way into his features once more. He carefully cradled the demon dog in his arms, burying his tear stained face into the crook of Nora's neck.

"Please… I can't live. Not without you," came his broken whisper.

The others approached the grieving boy slowly, all showing signs of their own sadness.

Mismatched eyes, one red and the other the color of gold, flickered and opened as oxygen rushed to starved lungs, and a pulse began to warm his already cooling skin. He glanced over at the human crying into his shoulder and lifted his right arm from his side, carefully laying his hand on the back of the human's neck.

His human's head jerked up, dead, tear-filled eyes holding a small spark of hope, waiting to flare to life or be extinguished forever.

"I'm not going anywhere," he rasped softly, slipping his right hand to Kazuma's cheek, content to lie in the warm embrace of the other boy.

Tears of happiness began to stream down Kazuma's cheeks, joy replacing the deep sadness he had felt before. No words were needed to express what the two, one human and one demon, felt for each other. No, they both knew that they were loved.

Nora wiped away Kazuma's tears, eliciting a small chuckle from the other boy before they were bombarded on all sides by friends who had thought that they had lost the both of them forever.


End file.
